


Teen Titans Origin

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The origin of the Teen super team, as the villainous Deathstroke hunts down six teen aged heroes, Robin the Boy Wonder, Kid Flash fastest boy alive, Raven the demon girl, Starfire the alien laser, Speedy the crimson archer, and Wonder Girl the teen goddess. The six super teens need to rally together as Deathstroke rallies six teen villains to take them out. The H.IV.E. five.





	

My name is Robin, the boy wonder... Yeah I'm the kid in the green tights that runs with Batman. See about a month ago I wasn't in this T shaped tower, in fact it was never built a month ago. And a month ago a crazed merc was trying to put me and five other teen aged super heroes down, literally, he wanted to kill us. 

1 moth earlier, March 15, 2018...... the bat cave

"Bruce I know you want me safe but I don't need to hide out." Robin said to Batman as the stepped out of the Batmobile. Batman spoke softly. 

"Dick, your not going to be hiding, you were not the only teenage hero attacked this week, you, Kid Flash in Keystone, and a few others I don't know the names of." Bruce said. Dick rolled his eyes when he took of his mask... 

"So me, Flash, Wonder Woman and a few other leaguers have made a strong hold to protect all six of you from further assassination attempt." Batman said, placing a hand of his sidekicks shoulder. Dick brushed it off and scowled.

"So what's the plan, lock me and five other kids that I don't know in a room together so Deathstroke stops trying to remove our heads from our shoulders and hope we get along?" Dick asked rhetorically. 

"You know Kid Flash. You met him and Wonder Girl at the league banquette." Batman said.... Dick shrugged.

"Bruce, I met them once, haven't kept in touch." Robin said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. 

"They will both be there with you, so will Green Arrows sidekick, what's his name, Red Arrow?" Batman said, Dick chuckled slightly, but under his breath.

"You mean Speedy, yeah I know him, you let him climb on the giant green dinosaur." Dick said, "Something you haven't let me do." 

"Dick, I'm, I just don't want you be hurt by a mad man." Bruce said.

"You remember where I got the bloody lip, yeah the Joker threw a rusty nail at my mouth." Dick said, "Getting hurt by a mad man isn't really that big of an issue."

"Dick, just do it for me." Bruce said.

"Fine, didn't have to beg." Dick said. "So what exactly is the plan?" 

"Here, everything you need to know is on this tablet." Bruce said handing Dick an Ipad.

"You bought another Ipad for this?" Dick asked.

"I had extras from the Wayne tech expo." Bruce said, Dick turned on the tablet. It wasn't a normal Ipad, if had a rental scan to let Dick use it. It opened on a page, labeled Titans. He clicked open the file under the one that he'd assume would be his, called red bird, the file he opened was called lightning rod.

When the file opened, a small animation of the flash appeared, Dick knew this was KF's file.


End file.
